diepiofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tank
Der Panzer, der normalerweise als Basispanzer bezeichnet wird, ist die erste Variante der Panzer, auf die der Spieler aufrüsten kann, sobald sie erscheinen. Es ist mit einer Kanone ausgestattet, die jeweils eine Kugel mit leichtem Rückstoß auf geradem Weg abschießt. Auf Stufe 1 hat es ohne Upgrades 50 HP. Ab Stufe 15 stehen dem Spieler vier Upgrade-Optionen zur Verfügung: Der Zwilling, der Scharfschütze, das Maschinengewehr und der Flankenwächter. Ab Stufe 30 steht die Auswahl für das Smasher-Upgrade zur Verfügung. Level 30 und 45 werden den Spieler erneut mit Optionen anderer "Unterkategorien" von Panzern auffordern. Informationen zu diesen anderen Tanks finden Sie auf der Seite Tiers. Design: Der Panzer hat einen einfachen runden Körper mit einer hellgrauen Kanone vorne. Der Körper kann entweder blau oder rot sein (In 4 Teams und Tag kann er auch grün oder lila sein), je nach Panzerteam (In FFA und Maze ist der Panzer jedes Spielers blau und alle anderen (feindlichen) Panzer sind rot. Strategie Strong against: '''Ni edrigly improved tanks (the list grows exponentially due to the high bullet points) * '''Weak against : bullet spammers, overlords, upgraded tanks, high-level tanks, bosses, sniper tanks, crashers (swarming). * Beim Start des Spiels, ist es ratsam, für die Spieler, um zu versuchen zu finden und töten alle Pentagone in der Nähe ihrer Spawn Punkt, wie Sie die meisten Punkte für die Nivellierung. Wenn es keine gibt, ist es am besten, zu versuchen, stattdessen in der Nähe Quadrate oder Dreiecke zu zerstören. Obwohl Strategien zwischen Spielern unterscheiden, ist es oft ratsam, für Novizen Max Gesundheit und Regeneration ein- oder zweimal zu verbessern. * Während sich 2 Teams spielen, sollten die Spieler in der Nähe der Base wohnen und nehmen Sie Polygons in der Nähe, wenn Sie auf einem niedrigeren Niveau sind. Wenn Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft, die die meisten der Leaderboard und/oder Spawn - Camping das Team des Spielers, sollten Sie zu einem anderen Bereich des spawn Camp zu gehen. Wieder ist es für die Spieler, die maximale Gesundheit und Bewegung Geschwindigkeit zu aktualisieren ratsam. * So viel wie möglich, müssen Spieler von anderen Weg in nicht zu bleiben - Team Spielmodi. Es ist nicht ratsam für Spieler, andere zu kämpfen, bis Sie ein höheres Niveau erreichen. Gegen den Tank: * Bullet Spammer können leicht überfordert werden, wenn Sie den Tank genug bullet eindringen, weil der Tank nur eine Kanone hat. Wenn die Strategie ein Spieler zu wandern um erste Punkte vor allem durch alle töten die Panzer, die sie sehen, werden ein Triplet oder ein Penta Shot ihnen helfen könnte. * Eine gemeinsame Strategie ist Spawn - Camping, wenn Spieler zu finden und zu töten, Tanks, die gerade gelaicht haben. Das funktioniert sehr gut mit Sniper Klasse Tanks aufgrund ihrer hohen FOV. Wenn der Spieler beschließt, diese Strategie in 2 Teams oder 4 Teams sollten Sie die bewegungsgeschwindigkeit Upgrade zu verwenden, und bereit sein, weg von Protektoren an zu laufen. * Vorsicht vor dem "kleinen Überraschung Rammer", ein Spieler, der geebnet hat, aber hat sich entschieden, als Tank bleiben und können schnell aktualisieren und ihre Gegner überraschen. Achievements: * 'There are other classes? '- Auf Stufe 45 erhalten als Basic Tank Trivia: * Einige Spieler glauben, dass die Polygons mehr Punkte beim Spielen als Behälter geben. Dies ist nicht wahr. Polygone wird immer wieder die gleiche Menge an XP gewähren, keine Angelegenheit die Variation. Der Grund, warum es wird angezeigt, dass der Tank erhält mehr ist, weil die Anforderungen bis Level weniger in die unteren Ebenen, aber mehr in der höheren Ebenen. * Der Tank hat keine Vorteile oder Nachteile, noch Buffs oder Debuffs. * Seltsamerweise sind die Kugeln des Tanks die viertstärksten im Spiel, nur unter Destroyer, Annihilator und Hybrid Bullets. * Der Tank ist der einzige Tier 1-Tank im Spiel. * Der Tank ist einer der beiden Klassen, hat ein Upgrade direkt Verzweigung von, dass zwei Tiers höher ist als er selbst, den Smasher (Rang 3). Der andere Behälter mit dieser Qualität ist das Machine Gun, Abzweigung zum Sprayer (Stufe 4). * Dieser Tank, zusammen mit dem Twin, Triplet, Triple Shot, Quad Tank und Octo Tank, waren die ersten Panzer überhaupt in dem Spiel (vor dem öffentlichen Release). * Ein Niveau 8 Tank mit Geschwindigkeit voll aufgerüstet ist der schnellste Tank im Spiel, mit der Tri-Angle auf Stufe 30, der zweite am schnellsten Tank. ** Der Grund, warum eine Stufe 8 Tank schneller als ein Level 30 Tri-Angle ist wegen der höheren Ebene aus einem Tank, desto langsamer wird es. Kategorie:Tanks